


Oil and Water

by L_hyoscyamine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Oneshot, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_hyoscyamine/pseuds/L_hyoscyamine
Summary: ("A quoi tu penses, ma cherie?"As always, Shyvana was at a loss for words and couldn't answer. Her thoughts were a sea of emotions she didn't know to express but settled on just holding Fiora tighter. The shower water ran down them, and they were lost in each other again.)Sappy oneshot





	Oil and Water

Another punch sent rippling heat through her body. She had started to wear away the punching bag for a few weeks now, and the rubber was ripping around the middle, showing the lining of its contents. Shyvana was deaf to the sounds of the gym machines around her, music blasting through her earbuds. "Pain is hard to feel when the music is louder than your thoughts", is what she always said. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat, her exposed skin glistening around her sports bra. 

Her only warning was a glance of movement out of the corner of her eye. An earbud was yanked out and now dangled on her chest. She frowned and turned to look at the distraction. 

"You really cannot hear, cherie?" 

Shyvana scrunched her nose and took her other earbud off. 

"You coming?" Fiora asked, running a hand down Shyvana's arm. 

She nodded and threw her gloves back on the rack. The air outside was cold.

Fiora led them back to the dorms where they settled in her room, both exhausted from their workouts. The clock read 6.28 pm. 

Both sat on the bed, the Frenchwoman took to pulling Shyvana's hair out of her braid to untangle it. She ran her hands through it, working the knots out gently. "You really should shower." 

Shyvana didn't respond but leaned back to rest her head on Fiora's chest. She bent down to lay a kiss on the dragon's hairline and reached out for her hand. Their fingers intertwined - Shyvana's rough skin and Fiora's soft hands didn't seem to go together, but they smiled nonetheless. They were like oil and water in every way. 

"Come with me to shower?" Fiora whispered. 

The dragon tilted her head back to look at her and nodded faintly. Still hand in hand, they headed into the ensuite and stripped their clothes off. 

They never used to agree on the water's temperature. For Fiora, it was always too cold and for Shyvana too hot, but they both got used to the lukewarm shower they were taking. They rubbed shampoo into each other's scalps, exchanging attentive but dreamy gazes. Shyvana's hands dropped to pull Fiora closer by her waist. Their bodies came together, rough and soft, and they smiled into a kiss, slow at first and deepening as their hands roamed each other carefully. 

When they pulled apart, they stayed in their embrace a while longer, foreheads pressed together, swaying to a slow and silent rhythm. Fiora closed her eyes and relaxed into her dragon's hold. Her strong arms held her firmly but tenderly, like they were a protective shield around her. Shyvana sighed against her girlfriend and pondered a burning question for another time.

"Je t'aime, ma cherie," Fiora whispered, lost in their otherworldly realm. 

Shyvana pressed a kiss to her neck. "I love you too." Her voice was raspy and quiet, as though she was afraid she might hurt her with it. 

The water had started to go cold but they didn't notice. A few more kisses later, they forgot what they were there for, lost in each other. The clock read 7.32 pm.

They were like oil and water in every way, and they made beautiful colors. 


End file.
